DANCE
by BareBrwn
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya thinks about his friends before the battle that will change their lives


Song used: "D.A.N.C.E." by Justice

--

This was the end. Tomorrow morning would mark the end of the months Captain Aizen had to wait before he could finally utilize the Orb of Distortion. In an odd act of defiance to the somberness of the occasion, Rangiku had suggested going to a night club and dancing the night away. Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, and Ishida had seriously protested but somehow all were swayed under Rukia's threats. Orihime, depressed by the eminent battles and injuries for the past months, was finally a bit cheered to know tat everyone would come together for a final party.

The dance floor at an underground night club named "Toro" was busy. The lights flashed every few seconds, a different hue each time. The scent of alcohol and sweat were heavy on the dance floor.

Hitsugaya sneered distastefully at his surroundings. The entire club was vibrating with the music. It commanded him to dance but he ignored its call.

_Do the D.A.N.C.E._

_1 2 3 4 fight_

_Stick to the B.E.A.T._

_Get ready to ignite_

_You were such a P.Y.T._

_Catching all the lights_

_Just easy as A.B.C._

That's how you make it right 

Orihime giggled to Ichigo and Chad about the club's choice of international music. She said something about loving the bubbly beat inside the club. Rangiku found tem a booth near the bar at the edge of the dance floor and then disappeared after giving Renji a wink.

Hitsugaya sighed and got into the rather welcoming booth. Made out of dark brown leather, it was unexpectedly nice in that type of establishment.

Although they all sat at first, Orihime and Yumichika quickly moved into the dance floor. Captain Hitsugaya began trying to chat with the boy, Ichigo. It was very difficult though, because Ichigo seemed very consumed with thinking to himself. The young captain was then forced to sit and listen to the rather catchy song.

_Do the D.A.N.C.E._

_Stick to the B.E.A.T._

_Just easy as A.B.C._

_Do the DANCE_

He began to bop his head to the beat of the pop song. He was mortified when Rangiku with her hands full of a tray of drinks caught him letting go. He scowled at his Vice Captain very quickly.

"SHOTS!!!"

"Everyone grab one!" He heard over the blaring music. Rukia was the first to snatch one off the tray, quickly followed by Ikakku and Renji. Ichigo and Hitsugaya were hesitant to take the pro-offered beverages.

"Oh come now Captain, won't you have just one little shot for your Vice-Captian?" Rangiku purred into his hair. She was sitting next to him. Having snatched two shot glasses from the tray, she offered him one with a wink.

"Just one." He said in his most Captain-ly voice. She smiled becomingly at him. It was reminiscent of the smiles she gave him when he let her out of doing her share of the paperwork.

As soon as he downed the drink, the music seemed to intensify.

_Do the DANCE_

_The way you move is a mystery_

_Do the DANCE_

_You're always there for music and me_

_Do the DANCE_

_The way you move is a mystery_

_Do the DANCE_

_You're always there for music and me_

He closed his eyes and when he opened them Rukia was pulling him onto the dance floor. "Captain, Dance with me!" she commanded. His head was rushing a bit. All he could do was give a weak nod. They moved onto the dance floor, the pair of them. She laughed softly as they bumped into anonymous other patrons of the nightclub. Obviously Rukia didn't drink often. She was very giddy.

She squirmed a bit when they got into an open space on the dance floor. It took a second for him to realize that the squirming was what the living called dancing. He began to imitate the arm and hip movements of his neighbors awkwardly. She laughed a bit more, finally grabbing his arms and trying to make him loosen up.

She closed the distance between and whispered in his ear. He could only make out a bit of what she said. Mainly "Close your eyes," "listen," and "music". He followed her commands.

_Do the D.A.N.C.E._

_1 2 3 4 fight_

_Stick to the B.E.A.T._

_Get ready to ignite_

_You were such a P.Y.T._

_Catching all the lights_

_Just easy as A.B.C._

_That's how you make it right_

He laughed to himself a bit. Here he was, Quite possibly dancing the last night of his life away. What an odd ending to his life. He never let loose. Not since watermelon eating with Momo early in his life. Since then it was all work. Become a shinigami, become a seated officer, become a captain, become something better then Aizen.

_As strong as you might_

_Working day and night_

_Whatever happens_

_Do the DANCE (do the dance)_

He had no family, no friends, no real life. No, he had friends. There was Matsumoto, and Ukitake, and even this group he was with…this rag-tag group of shinigami and humans. Maybe it wouldn't be the oddest ending to his life. He laughed again and listened more intently to the music.

The way you move is a mystery 

He chuckled at Rukia who was wiggling and squirming in his arms.

You're always there for music and me 

He smiled to himself as he glanced back at the booth with all of his friends, who were laughing and drinking shots.

_Do the DANCE (do the dance)_


End file.
